L's Girlfriend
by Lady Yukirin
Summary: “Misa is tired of you womanizing everyday!” Amane stuck her tongue out at Light. She stomped her feet and grabbed L by his arm. “So I’m making Ryuuga Hideki my new boyfriend!”


**Author's Note:**

I really love L so much, so I decided to make a fic about him. But of course, Light will appear in this too. XD I like Light's 'kind' side.

**[**Please note that Misa x L pairing is not implied in this fanfic. :) **] **

And this fanfic takes place in the time where Misa and Light discarded their Death Notes. Hope you enjoy reading this.

**Special Note:**

Characters will definitely be **OOC!**

This fanfic might contain **grammatical errors and typos. **

_**(**__I corrected some of the grammar mistakes and typos in this chap with the help of my sister…though I'm pretty sure there are still a lot of errors in here…I'm really sorry for the trouble…!__**)**_

**Chapter One:**

**L Loses his Mind**

L poked his chocolate coated cake with his spoon. He looked up at the girl who met his gaze with obvious irritation. He paid no attention and took a big bite from his cake. "What's your problem?" he asked nonchalantly, chewing noisily.

"Ewww!" Misa complained. She looked away and crossed her legs. "Don't talk when your mouth is full, it's disgusting." She shoved her hair behind her ears and glanced at the pink colored cell phones on the table. There were about five of them, and she looked intently at each one. Her brows twitched at when she took a long glance at the last one.

"Wahhh!" she screamed angrily and stood up, tilting the wooden table over as she did so.

L quickly pulled his plate of cake out of _danger_ and continued eating. "What's your problem?" he asked again, still casual.

"Light! _My_ Light didn't send me a message! Not a single one!"

"Ahhh…" L muttered and took another spoonful of the chocolate frosting. "But isn't that what you want?"

Misa raised a brow. "What?!" she bellows, putting her hands on her hips.

"I mean…you made me your," L paused and shivered. "…your boyfriend because you didn't like Light anymore?" he asks.

"Are you kidding me?!" the girl shrieked loudly, her eyes big, and her lips in a pout.

"Stop screaming. You're lessening my deduction abilities by five percent every time you do that." L said, wincing at the sound. "And I wasn't kidding you."

"I did make you my boyfriend," Misa declared thoughtfully. "But of course, Light-kun is still my boyfriend!" she smiled dreamily, jumping up and down cheerfully.

"Okay, you lost me there." L mumbled who finished off his cake and dropped the plate on the floor carelessly. He puts his thumb on his lips and glared at Misa with confusion. "You're two-timing?"

"No."

"You lost me again."

"I'm saying that you're not my boyfriend."

"But you just said I was – "

"Light's my official boyfriend, and you are my pretend-boyfriend." Misa grins. "Do you get it now?"

"No."

"I thought you're the greatest detective EVAHH?!" Misa screeched and pulled her hair in irritation. "Haven't you seen drama series with romance?!"

"No." L answered flatly, ignoring her first remark.

"Then let's watch one today!" she excitedly tried to pull him off the chair but the boy doesn't budge and instead, he gave her a long cold stare. She gives up and drops his hand. "Fine!" she snaps and sat on the sofa. "But you can't break our deal!"

L looks at her with dull eyes. _Deal, huh? _His thoughts wandered to what happened this morning. _Oh yeah…that._

**xOxOxOxOx**

_-Random Flashbacks-_

"I'm soooo tired!" Misa Amane tied her hair and puts on her black wig that reached down her waist. "The commercial is a mess! I can't believe they wanted me to kiss Ryuga Hideki for real!" she pulled out a square rimmed reading glasses from her bag and wears it. "They can't understand that Misa has a boyfriend!" she gazed at Matsuda who was looking at her with disbelief.

"Misa has a cute and wonderful boyfriend!" she rephrased her statement.

"Now, listen to your manager," Matsuda said almost in a whisper, sweating profusely. "If you leave this car, your fans will recognize you, and it will be too hard for me to get you out of _another_ crowd."

"Mou. You really are an airhead like Light said," Misa said casually, smiling. Matsuda flinched and sighed in resignation. "Matuda-san, I'm wearing a wig. No one will notice me." she pushed the car door open and got off. "Bye-bye!"

"No wait Misa -- "

Misa slammed the door shut before Matsuda could finish his statement. She has arrived at the university where Light studies, and she was hoping she could catch him on break to invite him for lunch. She skipped giddily along the way and smiles to herself. "Light-o-kun!"

_-On the other side of the World-_

_So hoooot. _L removes his left hand from his pants' pocket and shielded himself from the sunlight. Where was Light? He felt like he needed a buddy to eat cake with him, and Light seems to be the perfect person to invite…not to mention Light's the only one he's ever talked to in the campus.

He sees a near-by bench under the shade of a tree, and he quickly sat there in his usual bad posture, and he freed his feet from his uncomfortable sneakers.

"Kaori-san, I'm sort of busy tonight…I can't go out."

He looked at the direction where the familiar voice came from. Light Yagami was walking stiffly beside a girl from their class. She had long black hair, and her blue eyes were fixed on Light's face. She looked _dazzled _by the man.

Of course, this wasn't a new scene to L. Every time he sits by the bench outside the school, or even when he sits at their class, a girl would flirt with Light.

And every time he and Light goes to their 'secret meeting place', Misa would show up and scream her endless love for him. She'd complain that L was intruding, and a long argument will follow, but of course, the young detective would always win.

The only thing new to this scene is the girl's face. Everyday, L sees different girls walking closely by Light's side. And during the rest of the day, he sees Misa's face.

What a world.

"Oh…Ryuga!" Light called him, looking quite relived that he has someone to talk to other than the girl beside him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Who's she?" L ignored his question and gazed at the woman, who was looking at him sourly. L returned the withering stare, dangerously stepping forward.

Light scratched the back of his head. "Uhm…this is Kaori Masahiro…from one of my classes."

"Actually, I'm his girlfriend." Kaori smiled.

Light glared at her, as if warning her. "She's a friend."

"If Misa finds out…"

"Misa?" Kaori chimed in, interrupting L. "Misa-Misa? The famous star on TV?" she asks, excitedly. "Misa-Misa is your girlfriend?!" she turned to Light for an answer.

Light looks at L for help. The black-haired boy shrugged. "Yes." he said unhelpfully.

"That's great!" Kaori cried out happily. "So I'm stealing you from a pop-star!"

"Eh??" Light gulped nervously, not so sure what to do. Then, someone standing behind L caught his attention. "Who…"

"I wonder," the person said. The three of them turned around to see the owner of the voice.

It was Misa Amane, who was currently pulling her wig off. When she finished, she looked up and met their stares. She smirked. "…what is so great about stealing Misa's boyfriend?"

And then, everything happened so fast.

Suddenly, Misa jumped and attacked Kaori, pulling her hair and scratching her cheeks. The black-haired girl responded by kicking Misa off of her. The pop-star lost her balance and accidentally pushed Ryuzaki.

The poor detective staggered to the bench, and Light could only gawk at them, surprise at what happened. Before he could react, Kaori plunged forward to Misa, readying her pink polished fingernails to scratch the pop-star's cheeks back. The two of them wrestled, and finally, Light, who finally snapped back to reality, stood in between of them, desperately pushing them apart.

"S-stop!" he holds their shoulder.

Luckily, Misa grasped the fact that her 'Light-kun' was there, and she obeyed her boyfriend's command without hesitation and moved away.

Ryuzaki rubbed his cheek and studied them unhappily. He rarely goes out to show himself to the public, and when he does, this is what he gets?

What a world.

Light sighed in relief and looked at Kaori. "You have a wound. You're bleeding…are you okay?" he asked.

_She's bleeding and you're asking her if she's okay? _L rolled his eyes.

Kaori nodded. "Y-yeah, I think so…just a little dizzy."

"I'm going to take her to the clinic," Light threw Misa a glance, whose eyes widened. "Misa, go back to your work." He supposedly turned around to end the conversation, but his girlfriend let out a squeal.

"Light! How could you accompany that…that _girl_!" Misa asked, disgusted.

"She's injured Misa – "

"Misa came here to meet you for lunch!" Misa wailed. "I ditched my commercial shooting for you!" she sobbed. "I always invite you for a date, but you haven't accepted even one! But when it comes to this _girl_," she paused and gazed at Kaori acidly. "…you're openly willing to go with her?!"

"Oh come on, it's just the clinic – "

"And almost everyday, when I _spy_ at you, I see you walking home with different girls!" Misa sobs, and narrowed her eyes at Kaori…again. "And I never expected you to have such a bad taste!"

Kaori flinched.

_Spy? _Light didn't like the sound of that. "Now listen – "

"Misa is tired of you womanizing everyday!" Amane stuck her tongue at Light. She stomped her feet and grabs L by arm. "So I'm making Ryuga Hideki my new boyfriend!"

…

…

…

"What?" L asked her dully, pulling his arm away.

"What?" Light questioned at the same time, unable to hide his surprise and amusement. Kaori looked at the three of them, completely unsure of what was happening.

Silence ensued.

"Uhmm…are we still going to the clinic?" Kaori asked.

No one answered her.

_-End of Random Flashbacks-_

**xOxOxOxOx**

L's eyes flickered. "I don't remember making a deal." he placed his thumb below his lips and gazed at her questioningly. "So you're making me your pretend-boyfriend to get Light back?" he looked at his toes. "That's just stupid…as expected from a brain-dead person." He whispered.

"Hah!" Misa exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger at him. "I heard that!"

L looked at her. "You were supposed to."

"You're so mean to me!" Misa pouted. "It's not like I had _any_ other option but to pick you for the _job_! You're just lucky you were the only guy standing right there so I chose you!" she wiggles her forefinger as a warning. "So don't get the wrong idea, okay?" she leaned against couch. "As for your question…yes, I'll be using you to make him jealous." She grinned at him. "I actually think it'd be fun! Don't you?"

L shook his head slowly. "No." he answered matter-of-factly. "By the way, in case you forgot -- there are bugs and hidden cameras in this room. Light and the guys are watching this, no doubt. So he must have already heard of your plans." He pointed at the little square gadget on the lampshade. "Say hi to them." He waved his hand to the camera.

Misa's eyes gleamed and she jumped in front of the camera. "Amaaaazing!" she cried out enthusiastically. "So Light can see us through this?"

"Yeaahhh…"

"Really?!"

"…"

Misa moved closer to L and wrapped her arms around him. She faced the camera and smiled. "Light-kun! Look! Look! Misa is hugging Ryuzaki!"

"Huuuraaay…" L mumbled flatly, not moving from his position.

"And now," Misa grinned. "I will kiss Ryuzaki!" she pouted her lips and moved even closer.

L's eyes widened and he quickly pulled the pillow from the couch and blocked Misa's face with it. He stood up, obviously bewildered and utterly afraid. "I'm leaving."

**xOxOxOxOx**

Light slapped his forehead and sat down on the chair, embarrassed. "Missaaaa…"

The guys behind him laughed in unison. "Fuhahaha! T-that's what you get for cheating on your girlfriend Light-kun!" Matsuda said in the mid of his uncontrollable laughter.

Light clenched his fist. He was so angry and frustrated that in fact; if there was some way he could make these guys pay by writing their names in an evil notebook to kill them, he'd definitely do it! But it's funny he thought of such an impossible thing.

"I didn't!" he defended himself. "I wasn't!"

Soichiro Yagami smiled at him. "It's okay Light. You can admit it." He nodded in sympathy and patted his son's shoulder. "After all, you can't blame yourself for inheriting your father's good looks."

"…"

A moment of silence.

"Uhmm…okay…" Light started, but was interrupted abruptly – thankfully – by the loud BANG of Misa's room door. They all looked at the person descending from the staircase.

L panted and made his way through the crowd, his eyes wide. He grabbed Light's shirt collar and pulled him, almost lifting him off the floor. The teenager gaped at the detective, surprised. "TAKE." L said; his frightening stare making Light sweat.

"Huh?"

"TAKE THAT GIRL BACK!" L shook him violently. "Or else I'm going to conclude you're Kira!" he said in a whisper, carefully not letting anyone hear his last statement.

"That's not fair – "

"It's not fair that every single girl in the university falls for _YOU_. It's not fair for other students that _WE_ were the representatives for the freshmen. It's not fair that Misa has dragged _ME_ into your 'love' mess." L interrupted impatiently. "Let's face it. Life is not fair, Light."

"But – "

"You have got to take your girlfriend back or I'm declaring you Kira." L narrowed his eyes. "I haven't decided how I could make people believe you are Kira, but I'll find a way."

L lets go of Light's shirt and turned around to leave.

Light's knees buckled and he sat on the chair on the chair for support. It wasn't L's threat that made him nervous.

What made him nervous was the fact that his _girlfriend_ has made L lose his calm self.

Or worse…maybe L has lost his mind…because of Misa Amane.

**xOxOxOxOx**

**Author's Note:**

Yey! I finished chapter one. :)

It's not really nicely written, but I really tried my best. XD

**[**Oh, and Kaori Masahiro is just one of my OC. She won't be doing any major role. :p**]**

Thanks for reading.

I hope you review!


End file.
